


Plastic Syndrome Type MT

by nightxshade



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Animation, Clone babies, Comic, Fan Comics, Gen, Prompto Argentum is from Niflheim, niflheim!AU, pre-Versdyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightxshade/pseuds/nightxshade
Summary: working title: The Baby FactoryThe mini-comic where Ardyn is very bored, Verstael is veryscience-yirritated and Prompto is very loud.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear people reading this! This started as nothing more than some silly style practice for future comics, but I really enjoyed making and animating it, so the least it deserved was to be put up somewhere where it's more readable, than it is in threads on twitter XD
> 
> Versdyn pretty much is one of the main sources of inspiration for me at the moment, and I always wanted to do at least something for a Niff!Prince Prompto AU, so I mixed all my wishes and my practicing needs into one project. I'll do my best to make some more content for this as soon as I find the time to do so, because I have too many ideas still...
> 
> It's not very long (-short. it's pretty short- XD), but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless. Have fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFANTry  
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into a shoujo anime pretttty quickly...  
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get lost, Ardyn...  
> (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huggies! (_＾∇＾)-_-)η


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No touching the clone babies  
> ლ( ´Д｀ლ)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ꐦ ಠ皿ಠ ) (´ﾟωﾟ｀*)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOODBYE.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Feel free to visit me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/PearlPugly), where I mainly spend my social media time or [tumblr](https://nightxshade.tumblr.com/)  
> .+:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ


End file.
